Blood War
by UniTree
Summary: A war was fought over blood but after the war small battles are fought everyday.


Notes: A war was fought over blood but after the war small battles are fought everyday.

* * *

Andromeda was sitting in her kitchen. She had put Teddy down for the night. She was going over some papers when she heard a knock on the door. She took her wand with her as she opened the door.

Narcissa stood there, looking harsh and nervous. Her clothes were dirty and her hair wasn't in place like it always was. The end of the war was hard on her.

"Come to kill me like Bella killed Dora?" She spat at her sister. Narcissa shook her head softly. What do you want then?" She asked pointing her wand at her sister's throat.

Narcissa stood still. "I came to apologize...."

"Just what will help me after losing my husband, daughter and son in law."

"It wont'... but... I thought gaining a sister would...." she trailed off, looking weak.

Andromeda held the door open. "Want a cup of tea."

"Yes, thank you," Narcissa nodded. She made a cup for both of them. They sat at the table. Just then, a cry came from upstairs. Narcissa looked surprised for a moment before biting her lip. Andromeda went and brought Teddy down giving him a bottle.

"Is that...?" Narcissa looked at the small baby as his hair changed from teal to purple.

"Yes." Andromeda said softly looking at her grandson. "He will never know his parents.

"I chose the wrong side," Narcissa mumbled, looking down.

"Yes about 40 years ago yeah." Andromeda said bitterly.

"I realized this when I saw that it was hurting my family, that my son was being put in extreme danger," she whispered.

"I knew it came back to you being hurt somehow." Andromeda almost laughed. "Merlin knows the world goes around you. Look what that thinking got Bella."

"I'm sorry, Andromeda. I'm sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve this," Narcissa said softly.

"No mother should have to put their child in the ground. Our sister, the one who we both looked up to and thought was the most amazing witch we ever saw did that." Andromeda said with tears in her eyes. "You watched as your husband and our sister almost killed a young girl."

Narcissa ducked her head. "I regret my whole life."

Andromeda shook her head. "How many women did your husband rape just because they were Muggle born?" Andromeda spat.

Narcissa started to cry hard, something she had never done in front of someone before.

Andromeda had put some sleeping potion in Teddy's bottle because he was teething. He drifted to sleep in her arms. She put him in a mini crib next to the table.

"How many people's blood do you have on your hands?"

"One," Narcissa sobbed.

"Get out of my house. My sisters died a long time ago."

"I had to, he said he'd kill Draco," Narcissa pleaded.

"So your son is worth more than my daughter? Why because of the Mud Blood I married?"

"Of course not," she cried. "I'm sorry your family died, I'm sorry you lost your child. But you must know why I had to kill someone, I couldn't lose him."

Andromeda looked at her sister. "Leave him."

"Who?"

"Your murderer, rapist of a husband."

"He's gone, he's in Azkaban," Narcissa choked out, shaking her head.

"Divorce him. Then I will forgive you."

"I can't. After you ran off with... Ted... mother and father made Lucius and I do a binding marriage, one neither of us can get out of without dying," Narcissa whispered bitterly.

Andromeda looked at her little sister. "Did you ever love him?"

"I... considered it when I was pregnant with Draco... but then he abandoned me when I was in labor," Narcissa said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Andromeda wiped it away and pulled her sister into a hug. "I love you sister."

Narcissa clung to her, crying into her shoulder. "I love you, too."

"Move in here. I could use the help with Teddy. He's an active one."

She shook her head. "I need to be with Draco."

"How is he?" She whispered.

Her brow furrowed. "He's... different."

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"One day he's depressed, mumbling about being in debt to someone," she muttered. "The next day, he's like the child he never was."

"I'm sorry." Andromeda said hugging her sister again.

"You shouldn't be."

"He's your son. He's my nephew."

"A part of my still loves Bella."

"I... I don't think I do," she muttered.

"I love the person she was when we were kids. She was my hero until i started school."

"Mine too... but then I told her about Lucius raping me and she just don't me to suck it up," Narcissa said sadly.

"He did what?" Andromeda yelled. Narcissa leaned back, a bit surprised. "When?"

"The first time." Narcissa said in a soft voice.

Andromeda got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry . . . I should have taken you with me." Andromeda said hugging her again.

"I wouldn't have gone, I'm not as brave as you," Narcissa whispered.

"I would have made you." Andromeda said smiling a little. "I was the bossy one remember."

Narcissa laughed lightly. Teddy turned in his sleep, drawing her attention. "Can I hold him?"

Andromeda picked Teddy up. His eyes open and his hair went black to match hers.

"Wasn't she....?"

"Yes." Andromeda smiled softly at Teddy. She handed him to Narcissa. His hair went almost white.

"He's adorable," Narcissa smiled like she hadn't in a long time. "What's his name?"

"Teddy after my husband."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "I wish I could have met him, really met him.... And... Nymphadora...."

"She was something alright." Andromeda smiled softly. Teddy's hair turned pink like Tonks use to. "He only does that when he's really happy."

"I think I saw her once," Narcissa whispered.

"She said she was you a few times." Andromeda nodded.

Narcissa left a bit later. Draco would worry if she was gone too long. "Goodbye. Come over anytime." Andromeda smiled at her.

Narcissa kissed her cheek. "Thank you."


End file.
